


The Conclave

by SincubusMynx



Series: Vision of Secrets [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: Aria has left her home, and started her adventure to the Conclave. There she is met with confusion and her own fate.





	The Conclave

   Four days had passed since Aria and Vivaldi had left their Dalish camp for the Conclave. Along the way, they stopped only a few times. Once to bathe, twice to feed and water the Hallah and one more because Aria got sidetracked while following a little white hare off the pathway. The journey wasn’t difficult, but Aria was nervous. Her adventure seemed to be nearing it’s end and she didn’t want to let it go. The summer breeze felt amazing and everywhere she looked, she found some interesting sight. Her guide, Vivaldi didn't speak much. He was the one to do all the hunting, all the gathering and at night, he even cooked the dinners. Aria tried to make conversation around the camp fires, but all she got in return was short answers and silence. It was late into the fourth day as Vivaldi and Aria finally came to the Conclave. A massive white building rose in the middle of a sprawling valley. Silver spiral stairs twisted and curled their way up and around the building. Cobblestone walkways curved around and extended throughout the yards. Giant Oak trees, butterfly bushes and even a row of roses grew in the area making it look picturesque. Floating lanterns and fire orbs hovered around the grounds shedding light on the paths as guards and noblemen littered the area. It was clear whatever meeting was happening, was one of great important. After giving their greetings and information, Aria and Vivaldi made their way inside, were greeted with many smiling faces and a servant that led them to their rooms. So many new sights and new people had Aria buzzing with excitement, but the trip had taken it’s toll on her, and she passed out as soon as she place her head on a silken pillow. 

   The next few days were boring. Aria was ordered to stay close to Vivaldi, but he kept going into meetings that seemed to last all day. She had been instructed to sit outside the rooms and wait for Vivaldi to return.  It wasn’t very fun. She was itching to go explore. So many pathways and rooms filled with off looking instruments. All were calling her name. This included all the new people. She had never seen so many different types. Some were Dalish, like herself but others were obliviously Shemlins. No pointed ears, no lithe bodies. They were cute in their own ways. Some bore great silver swords while others carried staffs similar to Aria's. She wanted to meet them all, talk, ask questions. One afternoon, she decided to sneak away and have a walk around. Beautiful art hung on the walls, gold dripped from the ceiling and down one hall a giant fountain sprayed water 20 feet into the air as it pooled beneath it. The inside of the Conclave was just as impressive as the out. Aria made her way around making sure to hide if she saw anyone that looked like they were a part of the meetings. After 30 minutes of exploring, she entered a library. Books lined the walls as far up as the eye could see. Tables were all around, littered with books and parchment. It didn't take her long to realize she wasn’t alone. Hurried whispers sounded off behind one row of books. Curiosity piqued as Aria quietly moved closed to hear the whispers. “Did you hear?” said a female voice. “What? About that elvish mage? The blonde one with the white markings?” a male's voice answer. “Yes!” squealed the woman. “I hear from her ambassador that once the meetings are concluded here, that she will be given off as Lord Kildarn’s personal servant.” Ice flooded through Aria as she continued to listen. “Nooo..really? But she looks so pretty. Nothing at all like a servant” the man replied in awe. “Well..” the woman paused. “She won’t be THAT type of servant, if you know what I mean. I’m sure that man has other things in store for her to tend to.” they both snickered obviously pleased at whatever image they envisioned.      “I’m not sure what she did, but her clan chose to sell her off. I've never know a clan to give up their own” The two continued to snigger and gossip away as Aria quickly made her way from the room. She needed air. Her chest was tight and her breaths were short and sharp. After taking a few steps outside in the hallway she stopped and propped herself up on her staff. She was being sold. Sold to some Lord as a servant. Anger and fury ripped through her. Why was the Keeper doing this? What had she done? After a few moments of walking around aimlessly Aria stopped in her tracks. Deep down, she knew. It was because of that vision. The Keeper most likely thought selling Aria would protect the clan. Another ripple of anger shot up. Vivaldi had known. He knew she was to be sold and still made the trip. Was this why he was so quiet? She thought to herself, trying to sort everything out. With a curt nod, Aria made up her mind. She was going to speak with him and make it clear she was no one's slave. She was so blinded by her anger that she didn’t pay any attention as to where she was heading. She opened a pair of silver doors and came face to face with a terrifying sight. 

   Inside the large room, a woman, who Aria had heard called Divine Justinia, was being held in the air by some type of magic. A figure stood beside her, horribly disfigured. Red jagged shards sticking out of him from odd angles. He was much larger then any human she had met that week. He had a dark hood pulled halfway over his head and a dark green orb held high in one hand, while the other maintained the magic holding the woman up. There were many others standing along the walls watching. The woman was crying, begging for help. Her voice barley audible through the screams. “W-what’s going on here? Aria spoke at once, voice trembling. She didn’t know why, but she was scared. Everyone turned to face her. Fury built in the disfigured man’s eyes. Justinia cried out for help. “We have an intruder.” the man’s deep voice bellowed. “Kill the elf.” he said with a ice cold laugh. Without thinking Aria pulled her staff in front of her cast the first spell she could think of which ended up casting a bright white light, blinding everyone in the room. The large man cursed loudly in some ancient tongue and dropped the orb. Justinia screamed at Aria to grab it. Without a second thought Aria jumped towards the rolling orb, touched it, and instantly everything went black.

   It took a few moments before Aria came to. She glanced around and realized she wasn’t at the Conclave anymore. Dark green and black rocks stood jagged along the path. Black pools of what looked like polluted water floated around. Large broken columns stood sideways and upside down the area, giving off a confusing aura. Aria remembered that the Keeper would tell them stories as children about the abyss that all naughty children were taken to. But, it was just a story, right? Aria thought to herself. While she stood looking around, a sudden white light appeared at the top of a nearby mountain as if it were calling to her. “Well, why not. Can’t get any worse can it?” she muttered solemnly, making her way towards the mountain. The slope didn't have a sharp incline, but as Aria moved forward, she kept feeling as though she was being watched. She had managed to make it half up the cliff before she realized what was watching her. A large group of deformed spiders started to scurry towards her, up the mountainside. Fangs bared. Panic seized her as she stated the scramble up faster. She was close to the top now, but the spiders had begun to swarm around her. One of the monsters grabbed her by the leg and started to pull her back. Pain pierced through the leg where she was being held. She felt warm liquid begin to pour from the wound. Screams poured from her, as she shouted to be released. Screaming for help. Aria grabbed onto rocks and tried to dig her fingers into the mountain, desperately trying to save herself but instead, she slid slowly backwards. Cuts opened on her skin as she slide backwards on the rocks. She could feel even more spiders pushing their weight on her lower body and dread began to sink in when suddenly, a woman, Justinia appeared above of her, cloaked in bright white light and offering her hand. Aria grunted and stretched out and took her hand. Once their hands met, a loud bang rang through the area and white light engulfed Aria. A brief falling sensation followed by warmth flooded through her body and she felt protected. Head swirling mixed with pain and venom, Aria collapsed on the hard ground.


End file.
